


Bullets From My Mouth

by Lucy_Claire



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Erik is not a Happy Bunny, M/M, slight angst, then again neither is Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Claire/pseuds/Lucy_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their fight on the plane after breaking Erik out, Erik tried to work things out with Charles in a better way and he is almost unsuccessful. Keyword here being Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullets From My Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Hallelujah by Panic! at the Disco
> 
> Prompt: 'It wasn't supposed to happen like that' requested by Tumblr user lafilledemontemarte

Charles was quite visibly, yet silently, seething. Erik could almost see steam rising from the top of his head from where he sat on the airplane seat a few seats down from Charles.He wondered if he needed to worry about Charles thoroughly destroying his brain now that he had no helmet.

But he wouldn’t do that to him, no matter how bad things got Charles would never wrong someone like that, that was something Erik would do if he had that power but Charles was a much better man than Erik would ever be.

If Erik knew Charles, and he did, then he was probably trying to calm himself by focusing all his brain power on something other than himself, perhaps even someone else. Charles may not intrude on certain people’s minds but he liked to entertain himself by ‘eavesdropping’ on passersby, a habit and infinite curiosity he built up to make the best of his maddening telepathy. But for some reason, Charles didn’t seem to be in someone else’s head right now, perhaps it was too high up for him to reach a random stranger or he had something against peeking in Hank’s mind or even the gruff mountain man, Logan, who was accompanying them and throwing frequent glares and snide insults in Erik’s direction every five minutes or so.

Said mountain man was the only thing that stood between Charles and Erik for a good hour after their first argument aboard this plane, the one which Erik and his rusty powers nearly sank into the ocean. After a short period of separation Erik rethought his words, his accusations, at how much they must have hurt Charles but Charles was already hurting and has been for years, ever since Raven and Erik left him on that beach in Cuba…

Erik never apologized. He hadn’t even tried. He may have been inherently superior to humans but he was a man of inferior manners and decency it seemed.

Taking his chances, Erik slipped back into the seat across the table from Charles. Charles’ face was hidden in his shaggy hair as his face was aimed at his lap and the tips of his fingers were pressed together in thoughtful silence. “I want you to know that I am genuinely sorry for leaving you, especially after you had just been injured. I want you to know that you of all people are someone I never meant to hurt, you are the last person I would ever dream of hurting.”

“What a shame that nice words don’t promise nice actions,” Charles said bitterly, still facing his lap. “Whether you meant to or not, you hurt me greatly on many levels.”

“I know.”

“You don’t know anything.”

Erik reached out to touch Charles’ arm. “Then tell me, so I can know.”

Charles threw his hand off him, eyes finally moving up to channel all his heated anger at Erik’s face. “If I have to tell you how you ignored me, crippled me, attempted to choke Moira and blamed her for your own recklessness, took Raven away from me and left me for dead on that island, caring more about your superiority complex, your ego, your vengeance plot than about my well-being then you are far up your own ass than I could have ever imagined.”

Erik was taken aback, a bit speechless at the raw anger that was spewed at him. “It wasn’t supposed to happen like that.”

“Which exactly?”

“What happened at Cuba, with Shaw, with the missiles and you.” Erik extended a hand and spun a few of the metal chess pieces until they danced their way over to them, resetting themselves across their board. “We weren’t supposed to part that way, if I had my way then we would have never parted.”

“You did have it your way! You left me!”

“You wanted me to leave!” Erik raised his voice in one go, rattling the plane again. “You told me we were meant for different paths, that we didn’t want the same thing of this world.”

“Yes, I disagreed with your extremism but that didn’t mean I wanted you to leave me!” Charles said, his voice cracking halfway, sadness pouring out of his eyes, anger almost entirely replaced by hurt, by misery. “That was your choice, that was you decided to do and no one can ever get in your way once you decide to do something so don’t you ever think of blaming me for any of your choices!”

“I’m not,” Erik insisted in a smaller voice, replaying all of Charles’ words in his mind. “I’m not blaming you, I’m just giving you a reason. In retrospect, I know it was a terrible reason but it was the one I acted on at the time and I know you might never forgive me, and I’ll understand if you never do, but I want you to know that you did mean a lot to me back then, and you still do.”

“Why’s that?”

Erik tried one land time to touch Charles, to take his hand. “You were my first friend, my best friend, the only one who ever understood me and the only one in a long, long time to make me feel appreciated and even loved.”

Charles looked at their hands and turned his up so their palms touched. Erik took that as a sign to turn his hand and slip his fingers in the spaces between Charles’.

“If you promise not to leave again, I can promise to forgive you,” said Charles quietly.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment!
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://lucyclairedelune.tumblr.com) ^_^


End file.
